A Happy Ending
by Victoria1127
Summary: Burt and Carole's journey together.


For Maria

When I first laid eyes on her, it was like a switch got flipped inside my head.

Eight years. Eight long years since Karen died. Sure, I'd gone on the occasional date, just so it wouldn't look like I was hiding out—Hummels aren't cowards, that's for damn sure—but for the most part, I'd been content working and staying at home with my son every night. It was like my favorite baseball cap: comfortable, satisfying, and covered up a lot. When I stayed home with Kurt, nobody looked at me with that pitying look like they were afraid I was going to fall apart. I could just spend time with my kid and be a superhero to somebody.

When Kurt introduced me to Carole, it took about half a second for me to realize I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I looked at her, and for the first time since I lost Karen, my heart felt full.

So, naturally, I asked her out.

**First Date**

Burt and Carole first went out as friends. They had common interests: their sons (who were both in Glee club) and the trials and tribulations of being a single parent. Burt had suggested that they get together and just, you know, talk.

That's how it started.

Then, they got around to talking about losing a spouse. Carole's voice trailed off into a reverie about Christopher's laugh, while Burt seemed lost in the memory of Karen's voice. Burt explained the difficulty at raising a gay son alone. Carole sighed and replied, "There's no such thing as a happy ending."

At once, their eyes met and they held hands over the table.

"How long has it been?" Burt asked.

"A little over fifteen years…you?"

"Nine years next week."

They had tears running down their faces. It was so good to find someone who truly understood. They stayed until the staff at Breadstix kicked them out. And when Burt asked Carole sweetly if he could kiss her goodnight when he walked her to her door, she couldn't deny him.

**Kurt's First Boyfriend**

Carole and Finn had been living with Burt and Kurt for six months when it happened.

Usually, Mercedes or Quinn came to spend time with Kurt at the house. Kurt wasn't much for spending a night out on the town—everything he needed was in his room, and if friends wanted to come spend time, he was fine with that.

So naturally, when Kurt came upstairs all dolled up, Burt had to ask, "Where are you headed?"

Kurt cleared his throat. "I have a date."

Burt's face contorted into apprehension that swallowed nervousness. Carole smiled. "That's great, honey. Who's the lucky guy?"

Burt looked back at Carole. At first, he was worried that it was a put-on—Kurt could spot fakeness from a mile away—but her smile was warm and genuine, and her eyes had that sparkle to them that they always adopted when she was happy or excited. Kurt blushed.

"His name is Sam. He's on the football team."

"Are you sure this isn't a trick, Kurt?" Always concerned for his boy, always ready to attack the first person that dimmed his shine. That was Burt Hummel in a nutshell. Kurt's frown spoke volumes. Carole stood and put a hand on Burt's shoulder.

"We would love to meet him, if he'd like to come in for a minute."

Kurt's face lit up. "Of course he'd love to meet you guys!" He shot a fast text to relay the message to his date.

Sam came in and charmed everyone with his curly blonde hair, winning smile, and charisma. They chatted for a few minutes before Sam took Kurt's hand and said it was time for them to leave if they were going to make the movie on time.

"You head on to the car; I'll be there in a minute." Kurt insisted. Once Sam was out of earshot, he turned and hugged his father. "Thanks for not making a big deal, Dad."

And then he turned to Carole and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Thank you so much…for being here."

"You look so handsome, hon. Have fun." She patted his cheek and winked at him. Kurt gave her one last squeeze before heading out the door.

Burt put his arm around Carole and kissed her forehead. "How did you know to do that?"

"Years of Finn dating, I guess."

"Well yeah, but this is different."

"That's why you need me, Burt." She smiled. "Because I know it's _not_ different."

At that moment, Burt knew she was right: he needed her. More than he could even say.

**Engagement**

"Finn, I need to talk to you."

Finn and Burt sat at Ruby's Diner on a hot Wednesday afternoon in April. "Yeah, I figured…you don't usually take me out of school just to eat lunch."

Burt took a deep breath. "Finn, I love your mom…so much. But this situation isn't working out—"

"Oh, hell no." Finn stood up.

"What? Finn, I brought you here to tell you—"

"You brought me here to tell me you're breaking up with my mom? That is so fucked up, Burt. She loves you more than anything and you're…you're just gonna crush her like this? Oh, the hell you aren't! I am gonna make you wish you were never born—"

"FINN!" Burt held up a hand to silence him and he reached into his pocket. "I wanted to tell you…I want to ask your mother to marry me." He pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a simple but beautiful diamond ring. "I was hoping you would give me your blessing. He looked up at Finn, who still looked angry.

Burt became nervous. Finn just stood there.

"I know I could never replace your dad, but I love your mother more than I can even tell you, and I will always take care of her and treat her right." More silence. "Please, say something."

Finn lunged forward and threw his arms around Burt. "Nothing would make me happier…Pop."

Burt teared up a bit at the affectionate name. "Thanks, buddy."

Finn sat back down and asked, "Have you told Kurt?"

Burt laughed. "Kurt is the one who took me ring-shopping."

…

"Where are you taking me?" Carole giggled as Burt blindfolded her and put her in the car.

"It's a surprise!" He swatted lightly at her hand when she attempted to subtly move the blindfold away. "Stop, no peeking!"

Burt drove around for a while before stopping at their final destination. He helped Carole out of the car and led her inside. Finally, he took off the blindfold.

"We're…at the kids' school!" she said, trying to hold her enthusiasm and failing.

"We're at the exact place we met. I was standing right here the first time I ever laid eyes on you, and I've known every moment since that a life without you in it…wasn't a life I wanted."

Burt got on one knee and reached into his pocket. Carole covered her mouth with both hands in shock.

"I never thought I would love someone so deeply and fully with my whole heart again. And then you came into my life, and everything that was dark lit up and everything that was horrible became beautiful. My only regret is that I didn't meet you sooner. I know I'm not the smartest or the best looking man you've ever met, but I can promise you that as long as we're together, my goal in life will be to keep you safe and happy and make all of your dreams come true. It's all I can offer." He opened the box. "Carole…will you please marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will! Oh my God!" She hopped up and down in excitement, her cheeks streaked with tears. Burt slid the ring onto her finger and hugged her tightly.

"I've already told the boys. They gave me their blessing." Burt whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"Oh, God. What did I do to deserve such an amazing man?"

"Just lucky, I guess." He grinned.

Carole Hudson never thought she would have her "Fairy Tale Moment" in a high school classroom, but as Burt lifted her off of her feet and kissed her, she decided that even princesses have to go to school sometimes.

**Graduation**

Finn pulled his graduation gown over his head.

"Red. What a ghastly color for these things." Kurt complained, looking down at himself. "And the hats are gonna make my hair look dreadful. And think of all the pictures we're gonna be in! What a disaster!"

"You realize our parents are gonna cry uncontrollably, right?"

"Oh God…" Kurt rolled his eyes and walked over to his full-length mirror. "That's gonna be the worst part. When I see dad cry, the waterworks come on for me, too."

"I'm…gonna miss you."

Kurt turned away from the mirror in surprise. "Oh, Finn…we'll have the summer together."

"And then you'll go off to New York and I'll stay here and go to Ohio State… we won't be living in the same room anymore."

"Stop it, you big queer." Kurt giggled, even though his eyes began to fill up with tears. "I'll only be a phone call away."

"BOYS!" Burt's voice boomed down the stairs. "PICTURES!"

They groaned. Kurt wiped his eyes. "Let's get up there, weirdo."

They posed for about a million pictures at home, and then it was time to go to the school.

Burt and Carole sat in the stands, waiting for their boys; they were right next to each other in the line.

"I'm not ready for this." Tears rolled down Burt's face.

"Oh, honey." Carole dried his cheeks with a tissue. "Me neither. But it's a part of life. Our boys aren't boys anymore. They're men. It was bound to happen."

"Ohhhhh." Burt blubbered. "I said I wasn't g-g-gonna d-d-do this!"

Carole laughed and rubbed his back. It was beginning now.

"_Christopher Finnigan Hudson."_

The crowd cheered. Finn pumped his fist in the air and did a cartwheel in the grass as he went across the field. Burt and Carole clapped loudly.

"_Kurt Eugene Hummel."_

Half the crowd stood as they whooped and hollered. Sam's family was standing on the bleachers, tall above everyone else. Kurt did his pageant wave. Burt cried louder than ever and Carole smiled brightly.

"Those are our boys." Carole said, patting him on the back.

"Nope," Burt said, wiping his face. "Those are our men."

**The Wedding**

Kurt had this planned down to the minutest detail. He gathered from everything Carole liked and planned accordingly—this would be Carole's dream day if it killed them all. Of course, he and Finn were both Best Men, so there was a lot of responsibility on Kurt's shoulders. Finn could tell he was in his element, though. Kurt ate this stuff up, and the fact that he was running the show was a thrill for him.

It would be a quiet, little wedding in their back yard. There were white and yellow flowers perched on anything that would stand still. Kurt did all of the flower arrangements. He hired the band for the reception, he commandeered the decorating of the cake; everything was going to absolutely perfect. Sam was rushing around, chasing the birds away from the punch. Ironically, today was their one year anniversary. There was something Kurt liked very much about that fact.

"It's time to get dressed, Kurt. The wedding is in half an hour." Finn said.

Kurt was bent over one of the chairs for the wedding, tying a daffodil arrangement to the back. "One minute, I just need to—"

"Kurt. I wanna talk to you before all of this. Come on."

Kurt sighed in frustration. "Okay. I suppose you need someone to help you with your tie."

They went down to their bedroom in the basement where they had shared many laughs, fights, broken hearts, and celebrations. As they dressed, Finn began to talk. "I gotta tell you, I was pretty pissed when I found out that you set our parents up."

"I can recall it quite well." Kurt replied absentmindedly as he took his t-shirt off and replaced it with a dress shirt. "What, are you trying to get me to stop them? It's a little too late." He joked.

"No." Finn buttoned his trousers and tucked in his shirt. He walked over to Kurt, bow tie in hand.

"Two proms down and I'm still tying your bow tie. For shame." Kurt teased as he tied Finn's tie for him.

"I wanted you to know that…I'm sorry for giving you a hard time about it. I am really glad that this happened."

"Oh. No problem, Finn. I never held it against you when you got mad about it. That was two years ago; so much has changed."

"I'm happy."

Kurt looked at Finn quizzically. "Me too…"

"I mean…I'm happy that we're going to be a real family now. Your dad will be my dad...and you will be my brother."

Kurt smiled and hugged Finn close to him. "Finn, we've been brothers for nearly two years now. You know that."

When they were both dressed, they went upstairs to start escorting people to their seats. Finally, Kurt went to go tell his dad that it was time to go.

"You ready, Dad?" Burt turned around in his brand new tux and smiled at Kurt.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life, kid." He went to Kurt and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You know that no matter what, I'll always love you, right?"

"I love you too, Dad." Kurt smiled. "Now, come on! You've got the woman of your dreams out there waiting for you."

"I sure do, don't I?" Burt proclaimed proudly.

Kurt and Burt walked out to their now-crowded back yard. They were surrounded by Glee kids, football parents, and family. They took their places at the edge of the yard with the priest.

Carole's two sisters walked in and took their respective spots, and then the music started and everyone stood.

It was then that Burt saw her.

Escorted by Finn, Carole began her slow walk to the front. Aside from Kurt's birth, Burt couldn't remember ever seeing a more beautiful moment in his life. Carole wore a white, knee-length dress, covered in lace. She was positively glowing. Finn was crying; so was Burt. Kurt was beginning to dab at his eyes with his handkerchief.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"I do." Finn stated. He kissed Carole on the cheek and went to stand at Kurt's side.

"The Bride and Groom have written their own vows for this occasion."

Burt took a deep breath. "Carole…the moment I first laid eyes on you, a light went on in my head. I thought I was happy, just me and my son. And Kurt and I are great together—he's my best friend. But once we started dating, I realized that you filled a hole in me that I didn't even know I had. I can't promise you I'll always pick my dirty clothes up off the floor, and I can't promise that I'll ever cook an edible meal, but here's what I do promise:

I promise I will love Finn as I love my own son.

I promise that I will never leave you.

I promise to take care of you when you're sick, cry with you when you're sad, and laugh with you when you're happy.

I promise that I will protect you, care for you, and try my hardest to make you happy.

And most of all, I promise I will always love you, as long as I live."

Carole eyes shined with unshed tears as she began to read out her vow. "Burt—I was afraid to fall in love, but you made it so easy. Finn needed a father and you stepped in and became a father. I needed a friend and you stepped in and became a friend. I needed a husband, and now you're stepping in again. You are the kind of guy that women dream about. I'm all brains, but you're all heart. You're the only man I've ever known who thinks with his heart instead of his head, and I love you for it. I promise you:

I will love and accept Kurt no matter what.

I will take care of you.

I will bring lots of tissues everywhere I go for emotional occasions, just for you.

I will always look at you and know that you were the man that God made for me—a perfect gift that I will always cherish forever."

There wasn't a dry eye to be found anywhere. They exchanged rings, and before they knew it, the priest was announcing, "I PRESENT TO YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, MR. AND MRS. BURT HUMMEL!"

Kurt and Finn were weeping openly now, and the crowd stood to applaud the beautiful couple. The reception went wonderfully. Kurt and Finn decorated the getaway car with condoms and shaving cream, and then went to the reception where they all danced with the people they loved most.

Carole and Burt finally went to their car and left for their honeymoon. As Carole looked back at her two beautiful sons and all of her friends and family, and then at her new husband, she thought to herself, _Maybe there IS such a thing as a happy ending, after all._


End file.
